mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
Arthur is a playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. He is a master of projectile weapons, but lacks the ability to stomp enemies. General information Arthur has a significantly different play style compared to Mario. He lacks the ability to stomp enemies, including the lowly Goombas. He must rely on his mastery of projectile weapons to dispose of enemies. Arthur uses the Stomp Boots stackable powerup in order to help defeat stomp-only bosses such as Calliope the Clown. Arthur can take only two hits before death. He will lose his armor and be reduced to his trademark heart-print boxers. He also suffers significant knockback when struck. Arthur shares some universal abilities, such as SMB2-style veggie pickup/throw, picking up shells/keys, and using guns. Powerup system Arthur's powerup system is very different from Mario's. Here's the list of replacement items Arthur gets. *Super Mushroom: Armor - A suit of Armor to allow Arthur to take one hit. *Fire Flower: Random Arthur Weapon - Gives a random Ghosts 'n Goblins series weapon. See below section for more details. *Raccoon Leaf: Arthur gains magical wings, which stacks onto any armor he is wearing. It grants him flight the same way as Raccoon Mario. An blue wing appears next to Arthur's item box if he has this item. *Tanooki Suit: Gains the same flight ability as above, but also gives Arthur the ability to turn into a European-styled statue. It overrides the Raccoon Leaft flight power-up. The indicator for this item is a gold color. *Hammer Bros. Suit: Sun Shield - Gives Arthur a shield. It can stop any projectile that doesn't explode (other than Cyberdemon's rocket). Lost with armor, no extra hit for Arthur. *Halo Suit: Halo Armor - Arthur gains Spartan-like armor, complete with regenerating shield. He gains no new weapons. *Mega Man Power: Random Robot Master Weapon - Arthur will gain a random Robot Master weapon. Arthur's appearance does not change, but he still gains the standard three HP in World 3. See below section for more details. *Yashichi Power: Golden Armor - Arthur gains a powered-up version of the weapon he holds currently. If he's holding a Robot Master weapon, he will gain an unspecified Robot Master power in this form. Arthur's weapons Arthur gains new weapons in the same manner as in his original games. Most are retained after death. Arthur keeps weapons in his inventory box, thus he keeps any 2 at once. Here is a current list of weapons, with the number of shots at once in parentheses. *Lance (2): His traditional starting weapon. Slow but does moderate damage (can kill Buzzy Beetles, but not Thwomps). Only stuns respawning enemies like Dry Bones and CV Blood Skeletons. Can knocked shelled enemies into their shells so that Arthur can pick them up. *Dagger (3): Very fast and has a high rate of fire, but only has a Mario fireball damage effect. *Axe (2): Spins in a wide, circular motion. Can knocked shelled enemies into their shells so that Arthur can pick them up. *Scythe (1): Spins ahead in a straight line and leaves a slash upon contact with an enemy which can damage or destroy other enemies. *Torch (2): Short range, but explodes on contact, causing a minimal damage explosion that doesn't hurt Arthur. Possesses strength equal to a Hammer Bros. Suit hammer. *Blue Torch (2): Similar to the Torch, but leaves a blue flame that runs along the ground a short distance to strike enemies. Has a shorter throwing range than the Torch. *Sword (1): A strong, up-close weapon. Enemies must right next to Arthur to be struck. *Shield (2): A mid-range attack that flies straight and destroys most projectiles in its path. *Battle Axe (1): Arthur's strongest thrown weapon, but it's quite slow. It can kill almost any non-boss enemy in one hit, as well as passing through multiple enemies. *Moon Shield: Not actually a weapon, this protects Arthur from one projectile hit before breaking. This stacks on Arthur's armor and is overridden by the Sun Shield. Robot Master weapons In World 3, Arthur can find several Robot Master weapons for him to use: *Rolling Cutter (1): Cut Man's weapon from Mega Man 1. A powerful pair of scissor blades which rolls through the air for a good while before circling back to its owner. Cuts through enemies and can even hit an enemy multiple times. *Hyper Bomb (2): Bomb Man's weapon from the first Mega Man. Probably Arthur's most awkward to use weapon by a long shot. You toss a bomb a short distance, it hits the ground, and after a delay, explodes. No luxuries like "contact explosion"; you've just got to hope the enemies is standing by it when it explodes. If they are, however, they're going to take some serious damage. Unless an enemy is totally invincible you can be assured the Hyper Bombs will harm them. *Bubble Lead (2): Bubble Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. Thrown to the sides, it heads downward and bounces across the ground in a medium-high arc. Thrown downward, it rolls along the ground at a good pace, bowling into enemies in its path. *Shadow Blade (1): Shadow Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. A big short ranged ninja star that returns to its user. It's very fast and chops though many enemies without stopping, but its biggest gimmick is it can be aimed diagonally, giving eight directions of firing power. *Hard Knuckle (1): Hard Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. A big sluggish flying fist. Great for those times when a big flying fist is the only thing that gets the point across, and it can be aimed remotely by holding up or down (or left or right if thrown upward or downward). Category:Playable_Characters